


From This Day To The Ends Of Time

by HikariNoHimeWriter



Series: TsukaSen Month Week 3 [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Author has a problem, Implied/Reference Sex scene, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, No beta we die like humans, Senku has a problem, TKSTsukasaSenkuuMonthJan2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, TsukaSen — Dark Themes, TsukaSen — Senku sides with Tsukasa AU, TsukaSen — Villain Senku, Tsukasa has a problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariNoHimeWriter/pseuds/HikariNoHimeWriter
Summary: The world is theirs for them to do as they please, the smartest scientist and the strongest primate. They will build something better, something new.And from this day to ends of time, they are one.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: TsukaSen Month Week 3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609033
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65
Collections: TsukasaSenkuuMonth - January 2020





	From This Day To The Ends Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for Week 3 of TsukaSen Month! Hope you like it ♥

No one believed it when Ishigami Byakuya died. He was an energic, kind and funny man. There wasn’t a single person who disliked Byakuya upon knowing him. He was a loving parent, giving Senku everything he wanted. He put all his focus and energy in raising his son to be a honourable man before he decided to finally follow his own dreams. No one expected him to have a sudden heart attack while chasing those dreams.

Tsukasa knows all of that through Taiju. He apparently holds Byakuya as a parental figure of sorts, since his own parents died when he was young. Taiju misses him, wishes there was a way to bring him back. _For Senku’s sake,_ Taiju says, but Tsukasa knows better than to believe these words.

Senku, on the other hand, never talks about his family. Tsukasa really believed that Senku was an orphan until Taiju told him otherwise. Senku barely mentions anything about the old world aside from his researches and the games he liked. Tsukasa wonders if Senku is just shy, as Taiju insists, or if down there Senku is like _him._

It doesn’t help that Senku is small and handsome and everything in him screams at Tsukasa _protect me_. Tsukasa can’t stop himself from wanting to kiss and bite and take, but he can stop himself from acting on those feelings. He knows Senku knows, it’s clear in the way the scientist arches his eyebrow whenever he catches Tsukasa staring a moment too long or averting his gaze in shame.

The nights in this Stone World are dark and long. Tsukasa’s afraid he’ll disappear if he stares too long at the shadows. Ridiculous, there’s no reason to fear the forest when the real darkness is right beside him, lying within pools of crimson.

Senku looks at the sky. His skin looks even paler under the moonlight. His voice is barely a whisper, “Why?”

Tsukasa blinks in confusion. He doesn’t have any idea what Senku’s talking about. He can’t think about any possibilities either: all he can focus on is the melancholy that taints Senku’s perfect face. He’s a beauty no one can match in this world. No one, not even Da Vinci, could reproduce such perfection.

Senku’s voice sounds even deeper. “Don’t you love me, Tsukasa?”

The answer is immediate. There’s no use in hiding, Tsukasa doesn’t want to lie to this small, perfect human. “I do.”

Senku’s breath stutters. “Then why don’t you do anything?” He never looked so lost before, unsure of what to do. “Love... it’s all about taking who you want.”

There’s a deep pain hidden in his voice. Tsukasa closes his hands into fists. He wants, _needs_ to know who was the one who hurt Senku, who made him believe something so stupid as that. But he can’t. Instead, he hugs Senku, shields him from the world even if for just a moment. “Only if you want too.”

He doesn’t get an answer. For days, weeks, all Tsukasa can do is keep those feelings for himself and cherish that one hug he gave his beloved scientist. But he can’t stay still forever. He needs to make his new world rise and needs to know where Senku stands.

He choses the day after a storm. The sea is cold and the air tastes saltier than it usually is. Tsukasa doesn’t care for at all as he stands knee-deep in the water. Senku sits on a rock, watching the distance. Taiju looks around uncertain. Tsukasa doesn’t know why Senku insisted on bringing the big oaf with them, but he’s not one to deny his requests.

Tsukasa just talks. He tells them story of a boy who loved his younger sister, who was about to undergo surgery. The boy wanted to give his sister another happy memory before her surgery, so he collected seashells to make a necklace for her. But he never mde it, because a drunk old man decided he didn’t have the right to _steal_ them.

An old man just like the statue in front of Tsukasa.

He doesn’t think before breaking it. Tsukasa doesn’t even flinch when he sees the shock in Taiju’s expression. The world needs to be purified. The old, corrupt adults have no place in this Stone World. They’ll save the young and pure. They’ll create a new world where no one steals from others. _A paradise_.

“You’re crazy!” Taiju screams, along with several other words Tsukasa doesn’t pay attention to. His gaze is focused on Senku’s pensive face.

“Let’s go back.” That’s the only thing he says before walking back to the treehouse.

Taiju freezes for a moment. “Senku, he just killed a man!”

But Senku doesn’t say anything. Tsukasa follows him, as so does Taiju, _to protect Senku from the murder_. There’s three bowls of seasoned slices of meat. Senku gives one for Taiju and one for Tsukasa. They don’t ask where Senku found the seasonings.

“I have a story to tell too,” Senku says as he starts eating. “Once upon a time, there was a boy who lived a nice life with his parents. His father was strong and kind. He left early in the morning and came back when the moon was high. His work was to save lives from the fire and the boy’s mother was proud of him. The mother made her life by crafting beautiful dolls. Some of them had the same face and eyes as her son. It was a way to make him live forever through her hands. The boy was happy and loved, but that happiness was taken away from him.

“The fire his father fought took away his life and his mother descended into madness. The boy would carry the scars she left on him long after she decided she wanted to fly with a rope necklace. He stayed in an orphanage for a long time, beaten and belittled by those who should have taken care of him. But then a nice man came to take him. The man was his parents’ old friend. He wouldn’t forgive himself if something happened to the boy.

“He was a good parent, he conceded every and each one of the boy’s wishes. Or that’s what everyone thought. Behind closed doors, the man whispered over and over again how much he loved the boy. But his love was violent and selfish. It only took more and more away from the boy, his innocence, his right to choose. No one saw the boy’s pain and wounds. Because he was an amazing parent.

“So the boy took his chance when he knew the man would attempt becoming an astronaut. The man would do anything the boy asked, to have the right to do as he pleased later. So the boy gave him berries to eat while he was away for the interview. _Atropa belladona_ is not only deadly in its name. The man had over ten berries. No one understood why such a healthy person had a sudden heart attack until they found his lunch. He mistook a poisonous fruit for a common berry. An unfortunate tragedy.

“I ask you then, why would that boy want those filthy adults back when there’s a much better option right in front of him?” Senku looks at Tsukasa’s eyes. So that’s his answer. _He’s with Tsukasa_. “And anyone who even tries to stop him from reaching that dream... will have the same destiny.”

There’s a loud thud followed by a gasp. Tsukasa’s eyes widen at the sight of Taiju, red and barely breathing on the floor. He tries to speak, but nothing comes out. His hand reaches for Senku and tears falls from his eyes.

“ _Taxus cuspidata_ , or the Japanese yew, is one of the deadliest plants in Japan. It’s toxina reduces cardiac conduction and kills by either cardiac or respiratory collapse. Just a mouthful of it could kill a horse. And their evergreen leaves can easily pass by seasonings if one’s not paying attention,” Senku says as though he’s talking about calcium carbonate instead of the thing that’s killing his best friend.

 _Or maybe he isn’t_ , Tsukasa thinks. Someone who can’t see their another’s pain don’t have the right to even consider themselves their _friends_.

“Maybe we should break Yuzuriha’s statue too. She thinks like the big oaf, after all. Better to avoid troubling ourselves,” Senku muses, getting up and leaving the treehouse. Taiju doesn’t try to stop him. Taiju won’t anything anymore, frozen forever with a pained expression.

Tsukasa’s feet reach the ground the same moment Yuzuriha became no more than a pile of broken stone. Senku looks at Tsukasa with an unreadable expression. “Tsukasa,” he calls his name, and his voice sounds a lot softer than before, hesitant even.

“Yes?” Comes his answer, equally soft. They’re no more than a step apart.

“Do you still love me? Even if I’m a monster?” Senku asks.

Just like in that night all those weeks ago, Tsukasa hugs him. “You’re not a monster, Senku. You’re just someone ready to do whatever it takes to make the world better.” He smiles at Senku, “And I’ll love you as long as I live.”

Senku is the one who pulls him into a kiss. His lips are soft and taste of seasoned meat— _real_ seasoned meat. His small hands make their way from Tsukasa’s cheeks to his neck, his chest, pulling off his clothes. Tsukasa lays Senku on his lion cloak, covering his small body with his own.

Tsukasa shows Senku what _love_ truly means, cherishes every moan and whispers how perfect Senku is, how lucky Tsukasa is for having him on his side. The world is theirs for them to do as they please, the smartest scientist and the strongest primate. They will build something better, something new.

And from this day to ends of time, they are one.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join us in our [Dr. Stone shipping Discord server](https://discord.gg/wxmpcfdGP3) ♥  
> Kissus ♥


End file.
